happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Protobot's Reborn" Plot (Gary, Rookie and Mumble arrived by teleporting to The Wilderness of Club Penguin Island) *Mumble: This is it. We can find Herbert anywhere. *Rookie: We better think of something. *Gary: We can look for him and also the stolen Time Trekker. *Mumble: It better has to be here somewhere. (While searching, Herbert arrives from teleporting and hiding from them) *Herbert: Those penguins will never find me there. *Mumble: Wait. I heard him. *Herbert: What? *Mumble: There you are stalker! *Herbert: Run for my life! *move fast* *Gary: He's getting away. *Rookie: Go chase after him. (Mumble and Gary chase after Herbert) *Mumble: Rookie? *Rookie: I'm going back to the EPF Command Room. *Mumble: Okay, i'm after Herbert! *Rookie: I'll warn the others. *teleport with his EPF Phone* *Gary: Shoot! He got away with this. *Mumble: Your Time Trekker is stolen by that pesky Herbert. I'm gonna stop him on my own. *Gary: Don't worry. We can study more of our inventions. *Mumble: Yeah, it would make me feel better for my family to see. *Gary: Come on, Dot knows everything about Herbert. *Mumble: Yeah right, we will do it together. (At the EPF Command Room) *Jet Pack Guy: Hey Dot, have you seen Gary and Rookie? *Dot: I heard that they left Antarctica with Mumble. *Jet Pack Guy: They want to visit the emperor penguins or something. (Rookie arrives from teleporting with his EPF Phone at the EPF Command Room) *Rookie: Guys. Mumble is back and we need his help. *Dot: What kind of help he want? *Rookie: To stop Herbert on what he's planning. We have to call the members of the EPF to find out. *Jet Pack Guy: No offense, you didn't bring Gary there. *Rookie: He is with Mumble already. *Jet Pack Guy: Good. *Rookie: I'll be back. He stole the Time Trekker again and we have to get it back before it's too late. *Dot: Go Rookie. You're the one that can do it. *Rookie: I will. See you later. *teleport again with his EPF Phone* (Meanwhile, Gary and Mumble arrive at the Ski Village) *Mumble: Gosh, the leafs hurt me alot. *Gary: Like finding Klutzy, it's a waste of time. *Mumble: I'm gonna sit there for a while. *Gary: What? *Mumble: Gary, stay calm. I'm gonna stop Herbert on my own while you set up a plan. *Gary: We can do it together. *Mumble: Yeah, but we don't have enough members to fight him. *Gary: Just think of a member to stop. *Mumble: I'm fine. We are better with that. Antarctica is my home. *Rookie: *arrive by teleporting with his EPF Phone* Hey Guys. *Mumble: Rookie? How did you get back so quick? *Rookie: It's a long story, since you and Gary are here, Herbert must be reviving a robot! *Mumble: No! *Gary: It's okay Mumble. Bad things always happen. *Rookie: This is strange danger. No one want to get close to his mountain lab. *Mumble: Yeah, he has a crab there named Klutzy. *Gary: Nobody want to get too close from him. He claws people and cut things he doesn't hold. *Rookie: That's the point. We better go inside or inside out. *Mumble: We go after his lab. *Rookie: Good idea, come on Gary, time to destroy his lab. *Mumble: I'm In. (At Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: Alright Klutzy, i'm back with his stolen invention. (Protobot was done and reborn as Protobot laser eye on the mountain lab and destroy the entrance of it) *Herbert: KLUTZY! DID YOU USE MUCH FUEL?! *Klutzy: *don't know* *Herbert: Curse you! You didn't tell me what to do. *Protobot: *roars* MONSTERS! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?! *Herbert: We live here. Destroy those penguins now including Mumble HappyFeet. *Protobot: Hm....... i see. *Hertbert: What? *Protobot: *throw Herbert and Klutzy out of the island* *Herbert: *hold Klutzy while screaming* *Protobot: Now, i wonder who is that Mumble guy is? (Protobot goes after the wilderness as the camera move fast at the wilderness where Gary, Rookie and Mumble) *Mumble: Where can your Time Trekker be at? *Gary: I don't know. Some robotic fool may have caused it. *Rookie: We may be lucky enough to find him. *Mumble: Maybe his cave. *Rookie: It's old. He didn't live here since 2007. *Mumble: Then who cares? (Inside of the cave) *Gary: Herbert planned some stuff there that he stole. *Mumble: He also has a evil home there. Damn that icetard. We shouldn't know. (A large shadowy figure was coming close) *Mumble: There is a monster. Hide! (Mumble, Gary and Rookie hide as Protobot looks for them) *Protobot: WHERE ARE THEY NOW?! (Protobot continue searching in the wild) *Mumble: It's creepy. *Gary: We all have to be safe. (Back in Antarctica, two leopard seals were swimming and in Adelie-Land) *Ramón: No one will ever look for fish. *Raul: I see the point. *Rinaldo: You shouldn't done it. *Carmen: I've seen many creatures on this sea. *Ramón: Then what the point? I have failed this one. *Raul: I know what you're asking? *Ramón: You have it. All yours. *Rinaldo: Relax. I wish Mumble was here by now. I hope he's not with the penguins back at Club Penguin Island. (Back with Mumble, Gary and Rookie at the wilderness) *Mumble: Man, we're gonna die if we don't be safe. *Gary: That's one of Herbert's old homes and i remember when i test someone to ride on the prototype sled and crash to the wilderness. *Rookie: It's the wild i say. *Mumble: I get it. *Gary: Creepy isn't it. *Mumble: Come on. I think, he's gone. *Gary: Okay. I know he is. *Rookie: Let's check him out. *Mumble: Alright. (Outside of the Wilderness) *Mumble: This is nothing but useless. *Gary: We have to stay careful because that monster will attack us. *Rookie: As The Director of the EPF said "Never get hurt." *Mumble: I agree. *Gary: Then, let's go. (As Mumble, Gary and Rookie head off, with Protobot) *Protobot: This may be interesting to destroy things. (Sam the Sasquatch sneak into the Protobot) *Sam: A robot is heading to the forests. It's a new threat. (At the river) *Mumble: Gosh, how can we past this thing? *Rookie: We likely know. *Gary: Do we have to jump? *Mumble: No. I have an idea. (Mumble and Gary move the log and place it at the river) *Mumble: There, we did it. *Gary: Let's go. *Rookie: Alright. Wait for me. (In the forest of The Wilderness, Protobot is searching for the penguins) *Protobot: Where are the secret agents? *Sam: There. *grab Protobot* *Protobot: AH! *Sam: *kick Protobot* *Protobot: HEY! *Sam: You better leave our island alone. *Protobot: Another creature like me. Wanna fight? *Sam: Sure. Back off our friends. *Protobot: LET'S FIGHT! (Sam and Protobot started to fight as Gary, Rookie and Mumble watched close) *Mumble: Whoa, is that a big robot? *Gary: Yes. It can't be. *Rookie: It's Protobot and who's the furry guy. *Gary: That my friend is some form of yeti. *Mumble: Run guys, run. *Gary: Come on Rookie. *Rookie: Let's go. (Sam continue to fight Protobot as Gary, Rookie and Mumble headed to the woods) *Mumble: That was a close one. *Gary: We better warn the EPF about this. *Rookie: This is bad news. *Mumble: Very bad news. I'm telling you about this. *Gary: I have a favor to time travel across the universe. *Mumble: Time Travel? Did Herbert time travel to reach my world? *Herbert: It only been a year since Herbert planned to merge two worlds. Once the Mutiverse will explain this. *Mumble: I can get my old friend Bambadee to help. *Rookie: Bambadee? Why you need him? *Mumble: Well, he helped to save time from the dinosaurs. Why not help to stop Protobot. *Gary: Sure. We need to bring a big force together and stand aside from Herbert's nasty plans. *Rookie: I'll get someone to protect the puffles while we're gone. *Mumble: But how did Protobot started out? *Gary: Okay. Let me tell you a story on how those Test Bots created Protobot. *Mumble: Test Bots? *Gary: Well, i created them to test. Let me tell you a story for now. (Gary start to tell a story about how he created the Test Bots) *Gary: By the time we came to this island, i wanted to make some penguin-like robots to test my inventions. Even if they're dangerous or not. One day, they went haywire and escaped. They do wacky things and try to destroy almost everything on Club Penguin Island. I build the Robo-Tracker 3000 to track my robots down. It resembled a large backpack, with a vacuum strapped to it. The tracker led me to the Mine and go down the Mine Tunnels to find them, but i accidentally crashed and found myself stuck under a Mine Cart when i'm unable to remember what had happened. One of them try to steal coins from the Gift Shop vault, one of them try to steal a computer from the Gift Shop Office, and one of them try dismantle the Ski Lift. One was deactivated and one save them. *Mumble: Who was the bot that saved him? *Gary: His name is Jet Bot. One day, i got my memory back and the Test Bots were running around Club Penguin, stealing important items such as the Boiler, the Ticket Booth, and other things. They tried to steal the vault door in the Gift shop, but the Elite Penguin Force Agents stopped them. *Rookie: But you explained you us already. *Gary: Oh. With all the items they steal, they created that one big enemy named the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. It caught me and terrorized the Island around to capture the Elite Puffles inside the Tickle Booth. Once the agents defeated Protobot and shut him down, everyone celebrate the end of the Test Bots rampage including me. *Mumble: So what happen to the Test Bots? *Gary: They all went to the trash and never used them again when the island is put back together from the items they stole. (The backstory ended) *Rookie: So this is what happen when the Test Bots failed to take over the island. *Mumble: What happen next? *Gary: We must try to destroy the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 and save the island once and for all. *Mumble: We can do it together. You and me. (Sam crashed to the woods as Protobot found Mumble, Gary and Rookie) *Rookie: Uh oh. *Protobot: I found you! *Mumble: Run. *Sam: Don't worry, i'll get rid of him. *Gary: Go ahead creature. We'll be out. *Rookie: Wait. What about the Time Trekker? *Gary: Don't worry. We'll get it back somehow. *Mumble: Let's go! *Rookie: Okay. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 3) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters